


Summer and Sunlight

by TheOneWithTheWritersBlock



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Character Development, Comfort, Emotions, Healing, Hugging, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Scent Marking, i just love them okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:27:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22597819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOneWithTheWritersBlock/pseuds/TheOneWithTheWritersBlock
Summary: You know that feeling? The one where you have nothing better to do on a summer afternoon than sit on the floor of your kitchen and soak up the sun streaming in through the window?Hugging Derek was like that.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 68





	Summer and Sunlight

You know that feeling? The one where you have nothing better to do on a summer afternoon than sit on the floor of your kitchen and soak up the sun streaming in through the window? Where technically, you could be doing a million other things, but nothing is more important than letting the light warm the side of your face, or watching the dust motes swirl gently around you. 

Hugging Derek is like that. 

Well, eventually. 

The first time Stiles hugged Derek, it was stiff and awkward, and filled with uncertainty. Things were finally calming down in beacon hills, and the pack was trying to get in as many pack bonding movie nights as possible before everyone went their separate ways for college.

Erica and Boyd were the first to leave for the night, saying something about getting some “personal bonding time” in (making everybody groan in disgust). Then followed Scott and Kira, Isaac and Danny, Lydia, Malia, and Jackson… a parade of back slaps, hugs, and tentative scenting. All were still getting used to the familial affection that came with being Pack. And then, there were two. 

Derek wasn’t sure whether or not to put his arms over or under Stiles’ shoulders, so they settled for both doing an odd sort of one-under one-over X-shaped embrace.

It lasted only for a few seconds, of body pressed against body - Derek inhaling the scent of kettle corn on Stile’s breath, the spice of his deodorant, the deep rich musk on Stile’s scent that couldn’t really be described correctly in any human way.

Stiles spent those short moments enjoying the heat of Derek against him, the way he pressed his cheek slightly into Stiles’s neck, letting his stubble scratch lightly over the delicate skin there... 

And then it was over and it was time for them to part ways for the night. But as they pulled away from each other and said their last “Bye Derek” “Goodnight Stiles,” the two men parted ways feeling a little... lighter. A little more like themselves, a little more content, and a little warmer.


End file.
